Vectored DSL is an emerging DSL technology that offers significant improvements in achievable transmission rates over copper twisted-pair wires. In vectored DSL communication systems, a vectoring engine uses collected measurements characterizing crosstalk between a set of subscriber loops to reduce the effects of the crosstalk experienced by those subscriber loops.